


Bait

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick isn't the happiest about how they're going to try and catch the kidnapper. Damian and Tim just try to not be insulted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bait

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween Prompt 2014.
> 
> I’m never prompted to write Colin, and I love doing so, even if he’s not real important to the plot whatsoever.

“You’re worse than _he_ is,” Jason hummed quietly. Dick didn’t turn, he’d known he was there for about ten minutes. When Dick didn’t fall for the bait, Jason changed tactics. “Not often you see Batman in suburbia.”

“Only when it’s necessary.” Dick agreed, shooting a line to the next house. Jason followed close behind. He and Dick crouched side by side, watching the group of three walk slowly down the crowded street. Dick couldn’t help the swell of pride in his chest. If he didn’t know better, based on sight alone, he’d think that Damian and Tim could actually stand each other, might actually even _like_ each other. Anything for the mission with those two.

At least Colin had been genuinely excited by the prospect of going trick-or-treating.

“Yeah? And where’s the fire today?” Jason whispered, watching as Tim stayed on the sidewalk while Colin and Damian – a wolf and a robot, respectively – raced each other to the house’s front door.

“Twelve abducted kids this month, all from this side of town, all from places relating to the holiday. Haunted houses, costume stores, hay rides, Halloween parties.” Dick listed off. He smirked as the front door opened, and the woman inside patted Damian’s head. Colin’s laughter could be heard even across the street. “If the pattern is what we believe it is, there’s no reason to think he wouldn’t take a thirteenth kid tonight.”

“So Sasha and I weren’t the only ones to catch on.” Jason muttered. Damian and Colin came racing back to Tim, who didn’t look up from his phone as he nodded absently to whatever the younger two were saying. All part of the disguise. “And you’re cool with using batbrat and his buddy as bait?”

Dick’s face hardened as the trio moved to the next house. “Weren’t you just asking why I was here?”

“Ah,” Jason clicked.

Suddenly both of their coms crackled. “It’s still unnecessary. We have it handled.”

“Come on, Replacement.” Jason drawled. He was a little impressed. Tim hadn’t moved at all to use his communicator. He still looked like a normal teenager, enrapt in his phone. “Better safe than sorry, don’t you think?”

“Damian’s insulted.” Tim explained, looking up as the couple at this house called to him, asking if he wanted some candy as well. “And I’ve got to admit, I am a little bit, too.”

“None of the children have been found, Red Robin.” Dick said gravely as Damian and Colin returned to Tim’s side, Colin handing Tim a chocolate. “On the off-chance hope that they’ve been kept alive, you’ll need help with extraction.”

“And in case the munchkins fit this creep’s palette,” Jason added. “You’re going to need help taking this asshole down _permanently_.”

“There’s three of us to their one.” Tim reminded. His inhale to continue was loud, but he wasn’t given the chance to use the breath.

“We don’t know there’s only one perp.” Dick interjected. Damian and Colin had moved ahead to the next house. Judging by their patient silence, they knew who Tim was talking to. “That’s only speculation.”

“Gotham needs you more than we do.” Tim sighed fondly. “Go on. We’ll be fine.”

The words were barely out of Tim’s mouth before Dick heard the click of guns next to him, and Jason was suddenly hopping over the point of the roof. “You so sure about that, Little Red?”

Dick glanced over just in time to see Damian pulled into the house, Colin being forced to endure the same, even as his body started growing into Abuse. Tim was already halfway across the yard when the door was slammed shut, cutting off a little girl’s scream from inside. “Got him, Batman. We got the bastard.”

Jason and Dick had barely landed in the center of the street before Jason raised his gun, shooting at the door to the house, breaking the lock just in time for Tim to kick it in. There was another scream from inside, this one from an adult man. Clearly Damian and Colin had dropped their defenseless child act real quick. Dick heard absolute _glee_ in Jason’s voice as they neared the threshold, “Trick or treat, motherfucker!”


End file.
